LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 October 2012
11:45 11:45 11:45 11:55 11:55 11:55 11:55 11:55 12:00 hello 12:01 you are the first one here in a long time 12:01 your the second 12:08 12:08 12:08 12:08 YOT THE THIRD! 12:10 What 12:10 12:11 Oh 12:11 12:13 12:13 like that eh? 12:13 for a long time 12:14 then Mythran 12:14 then Wikibot 12:14 then you 12:22 PONIES! 12:22 f2p 12:22 f2p 12:22 f2p 12:22 moar hat and kee 01:15 hey hey hey! 01:16 Hiya 01:26 Bai! 01:42 BACK! 01:46 hi 02:13 oh god i forgot i had this open the entire time 02:15 I'm here now. ._. 02:15 Hi! 02:16 Hey! =D 02:17 SHING! Sparkle, sparkle. 02:19 PONIES! P-P-P-PONIES! 02:21 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:25 HI BRIGS! 02:31 hi again 02:32 02:33 No More P-P-P-Ponies 02:33 No More Brigs Building 02:35 02:50 02:50 02:50 02:57 TIM HAS SIDAT TENDENSIES!!!!!!! 02:57 waht? 02:57 what did I say 02:57 ? 02:57 I didn't say anyhthin bad? 02:57 why did it bleep it 02:58 TIM HAS SIDAT TENDENSIES!!!!!!! 02:58 IDK 02:58 Hiya guys 02:58 Anyway I was going to say 02:58 Hi Tone 02:58 Hiya Shad 02:58 TIM HAS SIDAL TENDENCIES! 02:59 WHAT! not that 02:59 02:59 suicidal 02:59 Homsidal 02:59 there 02:59 Oh 02:59 02:59 it was bleeping the H O M O in H O Mosidal 02:59 i know 03:00 anyway "Tim Hs H-o-mosidal Tendecies" 03:01 who's tim 03:01 he is Tothheark 03:01 *Totheark 03:02 You mean a wiki user.....? 03:02 no 03:02 Well I don't get it than 03:02 a creepy person associated with the slenderman a VERY creepy youtube user 03:03 Ah 03:03 he wears a mask 03:03 That makes sense now 03:03 Oh 03:03 A LOT of sense 03:03 he is normal but a bit mental 03:03 at times 03:04 03:04 03:05 PONIES! 03:05 Ponies are awesome 03:06 tell that to Mythran 03:06 03:06 *Mythun 03:06 i hope he read it 03:06 me too 03:06 03:06 03:07 evrytime a Mythrun Speaks a ponie is slaughtered for Ponie meet 03:07 (so many spelling errors) 03:08 Mythrun's reaction to ponies -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6QBqCNuB3g 03:08 03:09 XD] 03:09 P-P-P-PONIES!!!!!!!!!!!!! AH!!!!GAH!!!!!!!!!!!SNICK!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:11 it's funny when the wiki started he was a lot more active it was when he turned quiet is when people got scared 03:11 03:11 03:11 then time went on and no one cared anymore 03:11 Wish I coulda seen him talk 03:11 03:11 lol 03:12 I believe he talks on his Twitter 03:12 If we spam a lot........well let's not think about that, eh? 03:12 03:12 03:12 DUNGEON 03:13 A THOUSAND YEARS! 03:13 03:13 03:13 03:13 no I won't 03:13 NVM 03:13 O_o o_o o_O 03:13 :O 03:13 XD HI!!!!!! 03:13 HELO! 03:13 He speaks! 03:13 Hiya Myth 03:13 03:13 03:13 03:14 you know, at least he has a sence of humor. 03:15 Yep 03:15 (and I spell bad) 03:15 03:15 Yeah, that's always good 03:15 The sense of humor that is 03:15 03:15 Laughter is the best medicine 03:16 What About Spalings 0_0 03:16 Spalings? 03:16 TREE'S ARE ALWAYS GOOD! 03:16 TREE'S!!!!!! 03:16 LEAVES!!!!!! 03:17 BARK!!!!! 03:18 BAD DOGS! DOGS PEE ON TREE'S! 03:18 03:18 03:18 Tree Nymphs Good They Are One With The Tree's 03:18 Me.....I Have Absolutly No Idea 03:19 ^same 03:19 How to spell 03:19 03:21 well..... 03:22 It's quiet 03:23 Maybe if more than just three of the six people that are here were chatting 03:23 hmm.................. 03:24 If there are only 2 he can get us 0_0 03:24 the squel is comming 03:24 http://www.slenderarrival.com/ 03:24 Why..... 03:24 Why would they make a sequel..... 03:25 It has a storyline..better grphics...and best of all MORE TREE'S!!!!!!!!!!! 03:26 03:26 03:26 I gtg, cya guys! 03:26 BEY! 03:26 Cya Shad 03:28 This chat is so epic 03:28 Well I gtg 03:28 BEY! 03:29 Cya Polt! 03:34 well...the chaters are getting thin 03:34 hello again 03:34 Hi. 03:41 mt por babies they sll burned down 03:44 03:44 03:44 03:44 03:44 04:10 04:10 hmm... 04:11 welll... night all I shall close this chat now until the morning in the next time zone. Of course unless Mythrun has a sudden urge to talk to himself. So Yeah.AAAND Scene. 07:27 urrgh. 07:27 go away wiki bot. no one likes you 07:27 bye all 10:58 ITS MY B DAY I AM 14 12:07 Happy Birthday! 12:32 WOO HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOST! 12:48 WUBSTEP FTW 12:53 Hiya 12:53 do ya know why lost server is never up? 12:54 It isn't... 12:54 Yeah, i asked him about that 12:54 and.. 12:54 I think he might just be busy. 12:55 You know how ppl are... 12:55 -_- 12:55 well it is his B day 12:55 so I saw... 12:55 14th birthday... what happened that day for me....? 12:56 oh yeah. the whole school figured out it was my birthday and said "happy birthday" to me at every chance. 12:56 I'm not even that popular.... 12:56 do you know any website which I can have my server running from? 12:57 I dunno.... I don't mess w/ servers.... 12:57 cursed tooth. I banged my dad's iPad at it, and it still hurts... 12:57 12:57 It was an accident.... but a stupid thing to do. 12:58 Hai Alec! 12:58 Hai! 12:59 Have you seen all my latest posts on YT? 12:59 http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDCmTUOzbcYE9WtlZ1EnqIA?feature=mhee 12:59 how far back? 01:00 nice. 01:00 I have two original songs made by me 01:00 I liek your newer one more, personally.... 01:00 So do I. 01:00 LU speed up 01:00 Marx theme speed up 01:00 lemme mute mai rave dubstep. 01:01 Pokemon Rival theme speed up 01:01 And next is rhythm theif speed up 01:01 thief* 01:01 The one you made... nice beat. 01:01 Which one? 01:02 First or second? P 01:02 *:P 01:02 * 01:02 Oh I haven't changed my avvie 01:02 um... newest. 01:02 why is mai computer so quiet...? 01:03 I have to have the volume up so high to be able to hear it at an acceptable volume... 01:03 Hows my avvie! 01:03 XD 01:03 awesome. 01:03 I went classic w/ this av.... 01:03 but I can't keep it forever. 01:04 This avvie I drew the shades on with MS paint 01:04 Paint..... oh, Paint.... 01:04 Haven't I improved since last time? 01:04 very! 01:05 It's so much better than this http://images.wikia.com/lumtest/images/d/de/Lucario%282%29_3.PNG 01:05 heh. 01:05 01:06 And What happened to darwin? He disappeared eh? 01:06 (I had a decently long absence) 01:06 yeah... 01:06 and you too. 01:06 01:06 Also 01:07 whenever I DO see 'Win he says I need to get skype 01:07 I REALLY want to talk to P4E sometime... 01:07 does he ever come on? 01:07 You guys skype each other? 01:07 I don't have skype 01:07 I THINK plushies is on Deviantart 01:08 hmmm 01:08 http://totallyhypnosquid.deviantart.com/ 01:08 DA is blocked thanks to Norton. 01:08 01:08 Look at meh art 01:08 can't view 01:08 blocked 01:08 Huh? why? 01:08 I can bypass it... 01:08 Wait 01:08 as long as you promise there's nothing gross on there. 01:08 Let me log out. 01:09 Nothing gross. 01:09 im back 01:09 http://totallyhypnosquid.deviantart.com/gallery/ 01:09 The Marx is cool... 01:09 Hai. 01:09 Which one? 01:09 the AGAIN! one. 01:10 Okay, Thanks 01:10 The characters Mystery shy guy master bill, alumas, and mirriois are guys on a fan fic 01:10 I have disappeared to another wiki 01:11 ah.... 01:11 which one? 01:11 You probably never heard of it, 01:11 But if you want to join, 01:11 probably not Creepypasta wiki. 01:11 You'd fit in 01:11 meh 01:11 http://theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopa.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 01:12 I'm kinda Upset that my home wiki is dying though... 01:12 yeah... 01:14 I'm admin on that wiki. 01:14 The LU wiki is my home though. 01:15 Also, I have 10 Subs! 01:15 01:15 I probably left mai "home wiki" and no longer have a real home wiki any more. 01:15 guys 01:16 What was Your home wiki? 01:16 you know on MC alot of servers are 1.3 so you cant go on them 01:16 here.... i'm guessing 01:16 yeah, i know 01:16 is it possible to go on it some how? 01:16 I don't really minecraft, I preparing for the wii U 01:17 O RLY? 01:18 Speaking of the Wii U I got to play a demo yesterday 01:18 again? 01:18 what day does it even come out? 01:19 Here in NY where i live it's november 18th 01:19 I think Thats the date through the US 01:20 I got to play Rayman legends: Demo 2 01:21 Nov 18th.... huh. 01:22 I'm being tortured waiting for it... 01:22 01:23 20 days.... 01:23 You can go on the internet on it, I'll be going to chat on that boss thing.. 01:23 01:23 its nearly halloween 01:25 I'ma just gonna wear a link hat and take my candy and leave 01:25 ;p 01:25 :[ 01:25 oops 01:25 there we go 01:26 01:26 I need more costumes... 01:26 I have a metal shield, Might as well take that 01:27 I'm going to comic con next year 01:27 just to see the pokemon booth xD 01:29 nice.... 01:29 xD 01:34 So... How is everyone? 01:36 acceptable 01:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wV-w6crl3-c 01:40 That was the level i played 01:40 * I 01:40 Exceot it was in NY 01:40 Not Europe 01:42 wiow....platformerz. 01:43 It looks impressive 01:43 But, The game is weird in every way 01:48 I could assuem... 01:48 *assume 01:49 01:50 It's almost as crazy as those stupid rabids games 01:50 01:51 WOO Polt. 01:51 woo? 01:51 WOO HOO 01:51 01:51 TREES 0_0 01:52 they burned 01:52 all of them 01:52 the lava in the walls 01:52 0_0 01:54 wut on losts server? 01:56 NO ON MY TEKKIT 01:56 BUT THE FACTORY IS IN TACK 01:56 O_o 01:56 VF Terraforming Divisions still lives! 01:57 wut' 01:58 it's my company in terraforming 01:59 I Terraform for people but I hav't got a server yet so I am currently Terraforming for a pig 02:01 singlplayer is LONLY I NEED A COMPANION TO TERRAFORM FOR SO THEY CAN ENJOY THE MAGESTY OF THE TREES 0_0 02:03 Herobrine can help ya 02:04 xD 02:04 NO HE IS LORD OF THE RELM OF FIRE AND STORM THE DARK LORD SHALL NOT MATERIALIZE TO MY WORLD OF MATCHENARIE AND TREE'S I MAY WORSHIP HIM IN THE OTHER RELMS BUT IN Tekkit HE IS NOT MY LORD! 02:04 I love how Alec was the only one to comment on my new avvie 02:05 You minecrafters 02:05 You crazy 02:06 what? 02:06 avvie??? 02:07 .... 02:07 hai polt. 02:07 Avatar. xD 02:07 hai 02:07 Avvie is the cool way to say Avatar 02:08 Um why is that Ponie holding a chain saw? 02:08 Or just av. But avvie is cool if your not lazy liek i am. 02:08 ok I see 02:08 because ganon 02:09 Ganon? 02:09 From LoZ? xD 02:09 02:09 02:09 02:09 02:11 yes. 02:17 just so you know, I might randomly leave 02:17 The chat 02:17 ok? 02:17 If my computer freezes... 02:17 Bey in advance 02:18 02:19 bai. 02:19 02:19 GTG BAI! 02:19 bey 02:19 bai! 02:22 02:22 02:22 02:35 02:35 02:35 02:35 02:35 02:35 02:35 02:35 03:02 03:02 03:02 03:02 03:23 oh god... 03:23 hmm? 03:23 I think my friends brand new server has been griefed 03:23 YAY! 03:24 03:24 that's a server's anitiation 03:24 that's when you know your server is worth kepping up 03:24 a lot of its destroyed and theres a lot of lava every where and there are loads of signs everywhere with swearing on 03:25 well....NEW SEED! 03:26 I just downloaded a really cool thing... 03:26 it gives you downloads for loads of types of minecraft, beta, alpha ect. 03:26 oooooh 03:27 http://www.minecraftforum.net/topic/746856-minecraft-version-changer-11-really-easy-to-use/ 03:31 its epic 03:31 yeah 03:31 wut have you downloaded it? 03:31 no but it looks very usefull 03:32 at the moment Im changing it to snapshot 12w42b 03:32 why not 1.4? 03:32 I dont know 03:33 wut is 12w42b 1.4? 03:33 or at least the pre release 03:33 ah.... 03:33 no no 03:33 1.4.2 is already out! 03:33 did you know? 03:33 yes its been out for a few days 03:34 you sounded like you thought 12w42b was 1.4 03:34 03:34 I'm confusing 03:35 ooooh http://ugly-halloween-decorations.com/scary/Pumpkins/pumpkin-ugly.jpg 03:35 I'm doing TARDIS 03:35 did ya click on link? 03:35 yeah 03:36 I said that my design is going to be a TARDIS 03:36 http://laura.moncur.org/wp-content/photos/scarypumpkin2.jpg 03:36 oh 03:36 FORBIDDEN 03:36 I'm making mine tomorrow 03:39 WOAH 03:39 http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_crPBCZok0RE/St8DhVDkTHI/AAAAAAAAQXI/ehcN1JWapgg/s400/funny-pumpkins-3.jpg 03:39 LUKE! 03:39 I AM YOUR FATHER! 03:39 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! 03:39 YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! 03:40 03:40 03:40 03:40 03:40 03:40 03:40 03:40 03:40 03:40 03:40 03:40 03:40 03:40 03:40 03:40 03:46 -_- 03:46 oops 03:46 03:46 03:46 03:46 03:46 03:47 do ya know how many edits you need to be a chat mod 03:47 ? 03:47 here? 03:47 3,000 03:47 -_- 03:47 and no ban records 03:48 so that takes me off the table compleatly 03:48 03:48 not 3,000 03:49 oh 03:49 how many? 03:49 most chat mods have 1,000 - 2,000 ish and I think you need like 250 mainspace edits 03:50 at least 03:56 oops, I just broke MC 03:56 D: YOU EVIL MAN! 04:01 04:01 04:01 04:01 04:08 04:08 04:08 04:08 04:21 04:21 04:21 04:21 04:21 04:58 hi 04:58 HIlo! 04:58 Anything new? 04:58 um........................ 04:58 no 04:59 04:59 Nothing for me either 04:59 04:59 Although, I have a new blog! 04:59 04:59 http://crashsuniverse.wordpress.com/ 04:59 link????\ 04:59 My own personal blog 05:00 05:00 05:00 05:00 05:00 05:00 05:00 05:00 where people can read stories I will create (Mostly LU Like Stories) and ask me questions 05:00 etc 05:00 05:01 and...TUTOIALS 05:01 05:01 05:01 my blog with stories I never updated 05:17 D: 05:17 D: 05:17 D: 05:25 Roads.....HA! 05:25 Where We Are Going..........*smiles* 05:26 We Don't Need Roads............................ 05:26 *pulls Lever flies away and quickly dematerializes* 05:27 05:32 gtg 05:32 ttyl 05:49 hi guys 05:49 i only can stay a min 05:49 i must ask Hollis something 05:49 o no 05:49 he is gone 05:49 05:49 well 05:49 bye 05:57 Hi 2012 10 28